Anthelmintically active benzimidazole-2-carbamate derivatives either unsubstituted at the 5(6)-position or substituted with different substituents than those described and claimed herein are known in this art (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,845; and 3,682,952). Other anthelmintically active compounds, having a different substituent at the 2-position, are also known in this art (for example, see Great Britain Pat. No. 1,122,957).